Sometimes you need to force people
by tootjeC
Summary: When Cat, Tori and Beck went home from a play, some men took them and kidnapped them. Follow the story of 3 brave teenagers who will always stick together.M to be sure (no adult stuff)
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes you need to force people.**

**Author note: So this is my first story. Please be nice. I live in Belgium so mistakes are possible. There are no couples only friendship but if you wan't some chemistry just review and we'll see. Love you all x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious or ether.**

Tori giggled when André hit Beck in the Black box. Not for real of course. They did a play for sikowitz Cat sad beside me laughing to. She looked at me and gave me a smile, I laughed back. After laud applause I took Cat to my car because I promised to take her home after the play. 'Do you need to go to the bathroom first?' I asked Cat.' No, why? ' She asked. 'Just to be sure, so you don't pee in the car again like the last time.' She started giggling and blushed.' Sorry Tori.' 'Hey guys hold on a second. I turned and I saw Beck running to us.' Can you please give me a ride?' Beck asked.' Sure why not.' 'Where's you're car?' Beck shook his head. 'Long story, Jade sends me a text that she needed a car to drive to Wanko's warehouse. I said no. But she just took my key's out of my pocket so I can't go home.' Beck sighed.' Lucky you have us' I smirked. Also Cat had a smile on her face. 'It's almost midnight, why would Jade go to Wanko's?' 'I dunno, she said she needed something for a costume for school.' 'That's typical Jade' we walked to the car. Cat began skipping. Me and Beck smiled. Than I felt a could shiver running down my spine. Cat felt it to. I looked to Cat who looked terrifying. Suddenly strong hands gripped my arms and in a second I saw Beck fell on the ground. I started screaming but than a strong hand covered my mouth. Oh my god the smell was a terrible. I looked to Cat .Somebody held a white rag against her mouth. Her eyes became sleepy and her body became limp. What the hell did they do? But then she also felt a strong sense enter her nose. Everything became blurry and she felt the cool ground of asphalt beneath her.

'Maaaaan, my head hurts' I don't know what I was saying because my head felt light and it hurts. I opened my eyes a little bit but it was still blurry so I closed them. I tried to remember what happened. Black box, Beck car, Jade evil, Cat skipping, horrible sent, passing out. She felt a damp cold floor of stone and an Iron ring on her feet and arms. She laid on small blanket but it removed because of her movements. She took the blanket and shove it to her chest. She doesn't know what she was wearing but she was sure it weren't her clothes. She still felt light but it passed a little bit. She heard water drop. She opened her eyes again. She could see better. They where in a basement , probably in someone's garden because there was grating above her were the rain and light felt in . She was handcuffed with long metal handcuffs. One on her left hand and one on her right feet but they were large so she could still move. She was right, she didn't whore her clothes but instead she had a dirty white cloth around her. She saw Cat next to her still unconscious. She didn't see Beck. She whispered 'Cat,... Cat?' 'uuuurhg …' Cat only made a groaning sound. She moved her head a little bit to tori. She looked the same like Tori. But she had a cut on her cheek. Both of them were very dirty. Suddenly she heard a sound of a grating going open. She looked behind her and she saw a stair made of stone. It was wet and there was growing moss on it. Above the stairs there was an other grating that went open.

**Well… so…yeah…Tell me what you ****thought about it x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N : ****Hey sorry that I didn't upgrade soon but I have a computer limit you know.**

My breath stopped when I saw the face of the man who kidnapped me. The man was skinny and pale. He was the kind of person who come in you're nightmares. He grinned evilly.

'Rise and shine my little cheekbones.' His voice cracked. I shove a little bit more to Cat who was still asleep. I started poking her with my elbow.

'Ow silly girl. Let her sleep. She will need it.'

He was just waiting for me to answer but I was too scared. I just stared at him.

'Why… What…What are you going to do with us?'

You could hear that I was scared. But I didn't care.

'Be patient and you will see.'

I didn't trust him. I wanted to know what is going on in his mind. He threw a piece of bread and leaved. I looked to the piece of bread and to Cat. I laid my hand on her forehead. It burned.

'Please wake up Cat.' I begged.

'uuuuurgh…..'she groaned again and started to shake her head again. She blinks and looked in my eyes. I smiled and stroke her hair.

'Tori where are we?' she asked

'I don't know. I think where kidnapped by those men at the school.' She looked scared.' No, please don't tell me this is true. He's going to kill us. HE'S GONNA RAPE US AND KILL US!' She started screaming.

'No Cat, calm down!' I took her shoulders and looked her in the eye.'Nobody is going to kill you. Okay?' She looked at me still scared but calm.

'I just really don't want to die Tori' her voice broke my heart. I hugged her and whispered.

'I know Cat but they are going to save us. Don't worry.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
